


After 308

by lil_tiger98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My predictions for 309.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 308

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

They sat down next to the private investigator. He was tall, dark haired, and a full beard. Gideon was both excited and nervous. What if she didn’t recognize him? What if she didn’t want to see him? What if she got caught with some shady people? What if she…. was dead? NO! Don’t think like that!

 

“So I was able to track her until she graduated from high school. As soon that happened, she fell of the grid.”

 

“How far?” Jude asked.

 

“She wasn’t in the foster system, she wasn’t enrolled in any secondary school, she wasn’t hired anywhere-”

 

“So she vanished kinda off the grid?” Gideon asked.

 

“Completely gone.”

 

“You find people, find her.”

 

“It’s a little hard to find someone when they “don’t” legally exist. It’s going to take time- lots of it.”

 

“I’m willing to pay for whatever reasonable overprice you’ll charge for you to find her. This can’t be the first time you’ve dealt with this situation.”

 

“I’ve been able to find people with less, but there’s no guarantee.”

 

“ _ If _ you find her, don’t approach her. Zero wants to do that himself.”

 

“As asked, I’ll only look for her.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The detective got up and walked away. Gideon just sat there. It had been forever since he last saw his sister. He’d been a senior in high school heading off to college to play ball and get a bullshit major in general studies. He’d left her telling her he’d com back, but when he did, she’d left herself. He was going to make it right. He was going to fix this!

 

“Why did you decide to find her?” Jude asked.

 

“Why not? I found out the Mexican dancer, still haven’t found out her name.”

 

“Raquel?”

 

“Yeah. Well… she has some heart condition and isn’t suppose to live for very longer. Suppose something happened to me. I would have lived my life with the guilt and loneliness of not seeing her again. I wanna find her Jude. It’s not just for me. It’s for her sake as well.”

 

Jude smiled, “I love you and your damn persistence.”

 

“Like how persistent I was last night?”

 

Jude blushed, “Especially when you’re that kinda persistent!”

 

They both got up and walked towards the exit. 

 

“I need to meet Lionel soon.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you tonight.” Gideon headed out. Jude looked at his phone. He needed to hurry or he’d be late.

 

*HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF*

 

Jude walked in through the front door of Oscar’s (technically now Lionel’s) house. It was the familiar depressing atmosphere. 

 

“Jude, glad you made. Sorry for the quick change in location, but certain circumstances came up.”

 

“It’s ok. Listen, I want to apologize about Markus. I should have told you about it and discussed it with you. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok. Besides, I did some things on my own as well.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Hello Jude.” Jude quickly turned around to find the devil himself, Oscar, “You never cease to amaze me with those smarts of yours. Wonder where you got ‘em?” Jude half smiled. He tried his best not the show the  _ Oh shit! _ replaying in his mind. “You and Lionel were about to discuss something, please continue. I have something I need to work on myself.” With that, Oscar walked out.

 

Jude leaned towards Lionel and with the lowest whisper said, “What are you thinking getting Oscar out of jail?!”

 

“Jude, my seat is being threatened, I’m not trusted by my closest allies, and I’m constantly being pushed to do things I “shouldn’t” have, yeah, I’m going to resort to drastic measures. Don’t worry, his leash is very, very short.”

 

“Lionel, to Oscar, any size leash is better than a cage because he can make that leash longer, and longer, and longer until you’re not watching and when you turn back around, he’ll be gone like the wind.” 

 

Lionel didn’t respond. Instead, she walked away from Jude and continued to the room Oscar had gone to. Once she got to the door, she stopped and turned towards Jude. 

 

“Then you should make sure he can’t lengthen his leash and I’ll make sure he doesn’t want to leave it.” She then proceeded through the door. 

  
Jude couldn’t believe it. He’d gone from smiles and hugs to horns and Hell. The storm was coming coming and couldn’t have come any faster!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the end of the season is near!!! Boo!!! Season 3 is the best season so far!


End file.
